


Big, Big World

by RRHood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHood/pseuds/RRHood





	

In a big, big, world there’s a little, little me

There’s a lot to explore and a lot more to see

It’s a little bit lonely, but I think you’d agree

In a big, big world I am happy and free

 

In a big, big world there’s a whole lot of space

And it takes me forever just to see every place

But there’s wind carrying me, sunshine on my face

The water’s blue silk and the clouds look like lace

 

In a big, big world where the trees are so tall

Sometimes I barely see the sky at all

The birds way up there sing and they call

And the big, big world makes me feel small

 

Sometimes it looks like the birds have flown

But I’ll see them again, once I have grown

When I am older, I’ll have always known

In a big, big world, I am never alone

 


End file.
